


We Made a Shrink Ray!

by pushupindrag



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dubious Science, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has to spend a day shrunk to about 5 inches tall after Tony and Bruce accidentally make a shrink ray.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“Interesting” He observes before bursting into fits of laughter. “Hey Banner! We made a shrink ray!” And he leaves Bucky on the table to go and call the others.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	We Made a Shrink Ray!

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be in my ficlet series but I wrote too much so here! (which is why it lacks details and there's no scientific explanation to anything, and a short ending but whatever).
> 
> I have a tumblr [here](http://buckybdarnes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna check that out.
> 
> Un'beted so any mistakes are my own, please tell me if you find any :)

Getting shrunken down to about five inches tall was the worst.  
“WHAT THE FUCK STARK!” Bucky had screamed from his position on the floor. He was fuming. “YOU BETTER UN-SHRINK ME YOU BASTARD OR I’LL-“ He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Stark is scooping him up and putting him onto one of the tables.

“Interesting” He observes before bursting into fits of laughter. “Hey Banner! We made a shrink ray!” And he leaves Bucky on the table to go and call the others.

Steve is the only one that doesn’t laugh at him when Tony gathers everyone. But he wants to, Bucky can tell.  
“I will take all of you down with my eyes closed when I get big again, just you wait!” Bucky snarls, crossing his arms as he looks at the booming figures up above him. “Bastards.”

The weapons he had on him (three knives and a semi-automatic shoved in various holsters, standard procedure for a trip down to Stark labs) were no use in their tiny form, the gun refused to work and the knives did nothing more than create a needle like pain on the victim. He had checked on Tony who had yowled and skittered away from the table.

“His voice should be higher right?” Barton asks and Natalia elbows him sharply  
“Obviously nothing’s changed except size Barton” Natalia, no wait Natasha, hisses “So everything must be in order.”  
“HA! Your boyf’s got a tiny dick!” Barton laughs right in Steve’s face and Bucky joins in the laughter that follows Steve slugging him in the arm, not holding back at all. He was going to protest at the remark but sadly, it was kind of true. But the rest of him was small too so it didn’t count.

“How are we reversing this?” Banner asks Tony who now seemed oblivious to everything as he tinkered with… something.  
“Working on it already big guy, just gotta be patient”  
“I don’t have time Tony!” Bucky was getting seriously impatient. He wanted to be un-shrunk as soon as possible and Stark didn’t seem to give a shit.  
“And where to you have to go tiny?” Stark smirks and Steve has to pick him up and put him on his shoulder so he won’t run at and attack the man.

“We’ll be upstairs, Stark get to it” Steve commands and Bucky flails at the movement before grabbing onto Steve’s hair to steady himself. To his credit, Steve doesn’t even wince but when they get into the elevator he untangles tiny fingers to get Bucky to sit on his shoulder and cling to the hem of his t-shirt instead.

“Tony may take a few days” Steve warns when they get to their shared floor, setting himself down gently on the couch so Bucky can slide down his arm to sit next to him after climbing across Steve’s lap. He gets himself comfortable, propping himself up against the cushions while leaning on an overstuffed pillow. His legs didn’t even reach the edge of the couch. This was maddening.

“Steve?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why do these things always happen to me?”  
“Because you egg them on”  
“I don’t”  
“Yes you do”  
“I do not!”  
“Yes, you do”  
“Steve, you’re meant to agree with me”  
“Yeeeeaaah, no” Steve smirks down at him and Bucky just buries his face in his hands.

He must fall asleep, TV quietly lulling him into it, because he wakes up with a mouth full of pillow and the smell of pancakes in the air. His stomach rumbling is too loud, so he stupidly forgets his tiny state and tries to sit up off the couch which results in him landing face first onto the carpet, groaning in pain. Fuck being tiny.

“Steeeeve!” He calls pitifully, slowly picking himself up. He needed coffee, and those pancakes. “STEVE!” He shouts again, but to no avail. Huffing he stands up, making the trek to the kitchen. It takes far too long for his liking as his feet sink into the carpet with each step, and stick greasily on the linoleum of the kitchen. Glad he was wearing shoes still, he makes a run for one of the kitchen chairs, managing to get a decent grip onto the edge of the seat before he hauls himself up, doing so to the table too. He sits heavily next to the plate set out in his usual spot, crossing his legs while he waited for Steve to notice he was there.

Currently, Steve was dancing in front of the cooker, flipping pancakes and humming quietly to himself so Bucky lets himself watch happily. He starts humming along when he catches the tune and Steve turns around, frying pan in hand to startle and grin  
“How did you get there?” He plates up the small pancake before going to make more, head cocked to show that he was still listening  
“I fell off the couch and then nearly sank into the carpet and jumped a lot” Bucky explains before ripping a piece off the pancake with his hands, eyeing up a blueberry as big as his head when Steve dumps them on the plate.  
“You okay?” Bucky shifts himself around to the side of the plate to eat so he can look at Steve as he talks  
“Yes, but I don’t like how long it took me to get here so I’ve decided you need to carry me from now on”  
“Sure” They share a nod before Bucky decides to just go with it and bite into the blueberry. The juice doesn’t go everywhere like he thought it would and he manages to finish the whole thing before going back to eat a quarter of a pancake while Steve goes through five.

Bucky enjoys sitting on Steve’s shoulder as the super soldier potters around the tower. It was nice to see how Steve’s day went. There was brief meeting in which Maria Hill gave him a confused glance before letting it be while explaining some designs that Steve needed to regulate before Tony could go through with them  
“We need to make sure they aren’t too crazy, and we know Stark doesn’t let Banner get too close to his designs because he knows Banner might talk him out of them”  
“Why don’t you have Bruce in here then?” Steve asks  
“He’s coming in after you have, we just needed your Captain’s input.” Bucky stays quiet, the meeting itself was boring as hell. Trying to occupy himself, he gently starts to swing his legs, seeing how forceful he can get before anybody notices. It's a lot, and he nearly topples over backwards Before Steve grabs a hold of him and resets him down.

Once that’s through, Steve goes to sit in on the shooting range downstairs. The Agents there seem used to him and wave, and from his far off position they don’t see Bucky. They do see him though when they come up to Steve to ask for help.  
“Oh, Sergeant Barnes” A girl with brown hair says, shock evident before she composes herself  
“Blame Stark” He mutters back and she nods solemnly. At least she wasn’t laughing at him. Bucky gets down to sit on the bench while Steve stands to help the girl. Steve was a natural at teaching.

He’s watching the other younger Agents working, thinking of things to tell Steve to tell them so that they could improve when he’s nearly sat on.  
“FUCKING WATCH IT!” He shrieks, scrambling to the other side of the bench. The boy that had nearly sat on him looked terrified. Whether that was because he was tiny human being talking or because he was the Winter Soldier he didn’t know.  
“S-sorry sir. I just needed a breather”  
“Why the hell do you need a breather? It’s a shooting range” He grouses, crossing his arms before he watches the boy blush and look down  
“I uh, don’t do well here is all. But it’s mandatory. Normally I work in the science division” Bucky looked at how the boy would flinch every time a gun went off and his queasy look. Bucky pieces it together for himself.  
“And I’m guessing you didn’t start there huh?”  
“No sir”  
“It’s okay, I probably would be like you around this shit if I wasn’t a cold hearted killer” Bucky laughs, ready to now. It gets a laugh out of the agent too so he thinks the comment was worth it. “There’s nothing wrong with not wanting to be back here,” He sees Steve coming over “Go on kid, Steve’ll tell you some stuff to help.”  
“Thank you sir”  
“It’s Bucky kid”  
“Thank you Bucky” The Agent parrots, smiling before bounding over to Steve.

It’s that evening that things go back to normal. But that’s not to say they go easily. First, Stark breaks into the apartment, giving no warning at all, just pointing a gun looking thing at Bucky shouting  
“BIG RAY!” And zapping Bucky straight in the chest.

Bucky still thinks Jarvis has some footage saved of him running after Tony, fully naked and swearing liberally.


End file.
